ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Union Ghost
The Union Ghosts are former mortal members of The Union Army that was the land force that fought for the Union during the American Civil War. While they actually won the war, they still think to fight the Confederate Ghosts and fight them viciously. Watch out for their fast movements and musket fire. Beware when they actually come in numbers. In the Stylized versions of the video game, they are known as Civil War Ghosts. Realistic Version Information According to Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class IV Full-Torsoed Specter *'Type:' Ghost (must trap) *'Behaviors:' **''Attacks:'' Range **''Weaknesses:'' Proton Stream **''Dazed Duration'': Moderate **''Trap Resistance'': Medium Notes: A local Civil War unit, The New York 87th: "Thurbold's Wrongways," got lost on the way to battle, wandered in circles in the coldest winter in East Coast history, and eventually died of exposure only 30 miles from home. They now haunt the city, looking for battle. In the museum, it seems, they've found it. Contact Protocol: Unlike the Confederate Ghost, the Union Ghost has a limited repertoire of attacks. Stay out of his range and use standard trapping protocol to put them away. Manifestation Point: *Natural History Museum Stylized Version Information According to Tobin's Spirit Guide *'Category:' Class 5 Full Torso Floating Manifestation *'Abilities:' Slime, Melee Attack, Gun Attack, High Stability Tobin's Summary: The casualties of war make for very restless spirits indeed. These are usually complicated spirits to appease, as they're continually reliving the moments of the war surrounding their untimely demise. There is no reasoning with them, as you're likely to appear to them as one of the opposition, if they can perceive you at all. Egon's Notes: The war spectres I witnessed were indeed caught in the mindset of a perpetual battle. The foot soldiers in particular were relentless in their defense of a border that ceased to be shortly after they did. There was also an interesting symbiotic relationship between the spectres involved. The flag bearer in particular acted as the heart of the army. Once we captured him, the rest of the undead army retreated. Ray's Tips: The war never ended for some people...even when life did! These spirits of warriors are no strangers to combat and can be very difficult to take down conventionally. Your best bet, kid? Look for some symbol or important emblem or flag of theirs to go after and remove their will to exist. Supplemental Data The art page can be found in the Museum, during the "Stumbling Along the Trail..." section. It is hidden in a uniform case just before the Civil War exhibit. Appearances Primary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Museum of (Super)Natural History Level Secondary Canon *'Ghostbusters: The Video Game' **Museum of (Super)Natural History Level *'Insight Editions' **Tobin's Spirit Guide ***Section II: Assorted Apparitions ****Mentioned on Page 36. Narrator (2016). Insight Editions- "Tobin's Spirit Guide" (2016) (Book p.36). Paragraph reads: "This apparition comes complete with a full complement of Union soldiers and a coffin draped in the American flag." References Gallery Primary Canon Secondary Canon CivilWarGhostsinGBTVGSVIcon.png|Civil War Ghosts bio photo from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions) UnionGhostsTVGSV01.jpg|The Union Side as seen in a cut scene CivilWarGhostsUnionGhostinGBTVGSVsc01.png|A Union side ghost in gameplay (flag bearer) Category:Ghosts Category:GB:TVG Characters Category:Media Class 4 Category:Media Class 5